Discussion utilisateur:Gol D.Manuel
Sondages Yo Manu ! :3 Cool le Manga Coup de <3, fallait le changer depuis un moment ! Alors pour les sondages, j'avais déjà proposé une idée que John avait approuvée (et d'ailleurs j't'avais envoyé un screen que tu n'as sans doute jamais regardé XDD c'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même), c'est la suivante : Sondage Non-Spoil | Sondage Spoil | Sondage Wikia Voilà, 3 différents sondages qui sont déjà plus explicites que "1, 2 ou 3" ! Qu'en penses-tu ? Pour le sondage de Noël, on peut le changer dès que tu le souhaites, où on mettrait en place mon idée. Mhh... Dans ce cas-là, c'est toujours faisable, mais plutôt mettre : Non-Spoil / Spoil / Wikia, non ? Le non-spoil toujours en premier ! janvier 1, 2014 à 13:30 (UTC) Ah bah comme tu veux alors, tu gères ._. janvier 1, 2014 à 13:39 (UTC) Idée Coucou Manu ^^ ça va bien merci ! Et toi ?! Effectivement, ton idée m'a l'air plutôt pas mal ! Pour le texte, je n'ai rien à ajouter ou changer, je pense que tout est dit dans les deux premières phrases ;) Sauf si quelqu'un pense qu'il faut rajouter quelque chose ! Je viens de voir d'ailleurs que Devil s'était chargé du modèle en question: http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mod%C3%A8le:Accueil/Intro Ah oui, j'avais regardé vite fait l'autre jour car ça me stresse aussi de voir ça comme ça mais j'ai pas trouvé c'était quoi le problème! Je m'en occuperais demain en espérant trouver le problème x) Bonne soirée et bonne année au fait ;) ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ Disons que le wiki est abandonné alors ... Franchement je suis un peu contre :) Patateboy (discussion) janvier 2, 2014 à 11:36 (UTC) ---- Re coucou ^^ Juste pour dire que je pense avoir réussis à régler le problème pour le message de la communauté qui était décalé ^^ C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, moins stressant mdr ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ Je sais pas trop... Si ça ne te gène pas,je vais réfléchir encore quelques jours :) Patateboy (discussion) janvier 2, 2014 à 21:49 (UTC) Salut :) Mais je t'en pris ;) si j'ai pu t'être utile ;D D'ailleur (oui c'est tout moi xD) je me suis permis de rechanger le model :D je trouve que c'est mieux maintenant :D ♠ DevilStriker L ♠ janvier 3, 2014 à 16:37 (UTC) Ayé c'est bon xD !!! ♠ DevilStriker L ♠ janvier 3, 2014 à 16:41 (UTC) Coup de Cœur Yop G, c'était pour te demander si j'attendais encore une semaine pour changer la rubrique Coup de Cœur voilà c'était tout ^^ «★» [[User:WolfIce|''WolfIce]] janvier 5, 2014 à 15:42 (UTC) Yop Manu! Demain je change le coup de coeur, tu préfère Pandora Hearts ou Soul Eater comme manga? «★» [[User:WolfIce|WolfIce]] janvier 18, 2014 à 18:53 (UTC) Partenariat Facebook Salut Manu ! Je sais pas si c'est toi qui est à l'origine du partenariat avec cette page, parce que je me demandais ce qu'était la contrepartie au fait qu'on mette une bannière sur l'accueil... Je ne vois nulle part de lien vers One Piece Encyclopédie ou même de post, du coup, je me pose des questions... ^^ Ah si autant pour moi, ils ont posté un truc. Mea Culpa janvier 5, 2014 à 16:10 (UTC) Salut Manu :) Je viens de voir ton message désolé du retard ! Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Je vais essayer de le faire (si jvai le temps et si tu m'y autorise biensur xD) :) ♠ 'DevilStriker L' ♠ janvier 5, 2014 à 22:41 (UTC) Salut , Gol D.SaboGol D.Sabo (discussion) janvier 6, 2014 à 17:32 (UTC) Mec desole mais mes modifications sont utiles donc tu peux pas me bloquer Gol D.Sabo (discussion) janvier 6, 2014 à 18:44 (UTC) Salut, ça va ? Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais ce genre de pages est interdit, non : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Pagode ? Méli-sama (discussion) janvier 7, 2014 à 16:57 (UTC) X'D Tant mieux alors ! Méli-sama (discussion) janvier 7, 2014 à 17:01 (UTC) j'te jure, mon champ d'action est réduit quand je vois des bêtises pareilles Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 7, 2014 à 17:04 (UTC) Yo manu ! Tu a surement pu voir que j'ai révoquer quelque modif de Gol D. Sabo, vu que je suis constamment sur l'activité du wiki pour voir les modif, rollback quoi ^^ parfois je vois qu'il fait des modif inutile, par exemple: Luffy est assi sur un tigre il rajoute "gros"donc, Luffy est assi sur un gros tigre, ce genre de modif je la revoquer, après il a fait des modif moins inutile, en utilisant des meilleur mots a celui déjà proposer que j'ai pas révoquer car c'etait bien ^^ Donc voilà t'étonne pas des modif que j'ai revoquer de Gol D. Sabo x) janvier 7, 2014 à 17:10 (UTC) Ok ! merci de la confiance :) salue tronche de cake Slt manu, je te laisse ce message pour savoir si tu accepterais un partenariat avec une autre page facebook en pleine croissance on est bientot à 500 j'aime et la page augmente de jour en jour. Je te laisse le lien pour que tu voie par toi meme ^^ https://www.facebook.com/onepiececroireensesreves?fref=ts sur ce bonne journée manu ^^ Flo121297 (discussion) janvier 8, 2014 à 13:39 (UTC) Voila j'avais juste envie de dire que je partage bon nombre de mes idées que toi sur One piece, je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre, enfin en tout cas je l'espère x) ! Nefly (discussion) janvier 8, 2014 à 21:10 (UTC)Nefly salut bonne anné .... D'ailleure c'est pour une question c'est moi dans le scan 31 y a sabo car on dirait qu'il veut nous faire comprendre que sabo est en vi parce qui disent j'ai cru qu'il était et il montre les coupes de la fraterniter qui one but tout les trois donc ils essayent de nous faire comprendre qu'il est en vi ou c'est moi qui est rien piger et dégouter qu'on est pas de nouvelle de law bon merci d'avance pour ta reponce <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 emma<3 il sort quand le scan 734 et pk ca a mis autant de temps ?? Les midoris sont de retours *Regarde ce que je viens de trouver : Le wiki One Piece selon Water D. Midori *Wiki One Piece Fichier:French_flag.jpg [[User:Franky003|Franky003]] Discussion Fichier:Algerian_flag.jpg janvier 12, 2014 à 11:17 (UTC) yo gold, trkl ? Bon bah j'ai banni Gold D. Sabo pk il m'a insulté mais j'te jure, j'aimerais tellement le bann def, dès qu'il est arrivé, je l'ai pas senti mdr Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 12, 2014 à 13:23 (UTC) ce nagatosenju, j'ai l'mpression de jamais l'avoir rencontré , il faisait quoi ? Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 12, 2014 à 13:28 (UTC) mdrr, je vois je vois Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 12, 2014 à 13:34 (UTC) dis, j'aimerais mettre le coffret dans lequel se trouve le mera mera no mi mais je sais pas où XD, considères-tu que c'est utile ? Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 12, 2014 à 13:36 (UTC) ok merci ;)Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 12, 2014 à 13:57 (UTC) Tu peux pas rivalisé contre le Timdom (Tim dans FTW) tu ne lui arrive meme pas a la cheuvis (xD), il vien de gagné le badge des 1 ans sur le wiki ! Natsuflamer (discussion), à 23:16 le 14 janvier 2014 (UTC) ok pas de soucis, bonne idée en effet, att j'en met une Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 15, 2014 à 15:26 (UTC) c'est bon, gold, dsl pour l'attente , j'étais occupé Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 15, 2014 à 16:06 (UTC) thumb|400px ok pas de soucisStern Ritter (discussion) janvier 15, 2014 à 19:30 (UTC) C'est cool ce que tu as fait avec le modèle "Générations" ! Méli-sama (discussion) janvier 15, 2014 à 21:06 (UTC) Merci, et nan il ne m'a pas répondu x) tu veux que je fasse un nouveaux tableau vu que je commence a bien y toucher ??? Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) janvier 16, 2014 à 17:34 (UTC) Salut, C'était pour te dire de révoquer ta modification sur le tableau des onzes supernovae. En faite, j'ai trouvé un arrangement : Renommer le titre 2 au dessus du tableau images en "La Pire Génération" et laisser le tableau écrit avec un titre 3 "Les Onzes Supernoave". Comme cela, cela répertorie bien les membres de la Pire Génération (qui n'est fait dans aucune page...), et cela ajoute des infos quant aux Supernovae. 20px Disc[[user:Portgas D. Dohv|' Portgas D. Dohv']] 20px janvier 16, 2014 à 17:39 (UTC) Justement baka ! "C'était pour te dire de révoquer ta modification" --> Révoquer la modification --> Celle que tu as faite au tableau --> C'est tout ! En gros, je te demandais de révoquer la modification que tu as effectué au tableau, afin de le rétablir et de l'afficher comme avant :-). 20px Disc[[user:Portgas D. Dohv|' Portgas D. Dohv']] 20px janvier 16, 2014 à 17:58 (UTC) C'est une erreur alors... Teach fait partie de la Pire Génération ^^'... Onze Supernovae =/ Pire Génération. On dirait plutôt : La Pire Génération comprend les Onze Supernovae (les 11 pirates de cette génération à être arrivé en même temps à Sabaody). 20px Disc[[user:Portgas D. Dohv|' Portgas D. Dohv']] 20px janvier 16, 2014 à 18:23 (UTC) En effet, Teach ne fait pas partie des Supernovae étant donné que celui-ci n'est pas arrivé au même moment sur Sabaody que les autres. C'est juste une confusion entre "Pire Génération" et "Onze Supernovae"... Je pense qu'il faut intégrer toutes les notions de "Pire Génération" dans la page "Onze Supernovae" (et donc renommer Onze Supernovae en Pire Génération ?) ce qui serait beaucoup plus explicite et justifierais certaines -ou beaucoup- d'informations données dans cette page là. 20px Disc[[user:Portgas D. Dohv|' Portgas D. Dohv']] 20px janvier 16, 2014 à 18:38 (UTC) Ah mince, j'avais complètement oublié pour les grands corsaires (Boa n'a que 90 000 000)... Bref je n'aime plus trop la compétition, je préfère que tu fasses ton tableau et que je t'aide en fusionnant nos idées x) Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) janvier 18, 2014 à 10:39 (UTC) Salut Manu ! :) Au niveau de ta page Pirates, dans la catégorie Rookie, on y ajoute la page Rookies ou une autre? 20px«D.I.S» '''Valoon.33'«C.T.B» 20px janvier 18, 2014 à 11:58 (UTC) Vu que la page de Mihawk est bloquée, tu peux ajouter cette image s'il te plaît :D 250px Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) janvier 19, 2014 à 12:28 (UTC) Manu, on n'a un problème, tu peux venir sur le tchat :/ Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) janvier 19, 2014 à 12:44 (UTC) Modèle Génération Salut Manu, tu vas bien ? Oui bien sûr, pas de problème, c'est important de le faire vivre ! Je me plaindrais bien simplement par principe et par envie de t'embêter (eh oui, toujours aussi chiant le vioc !) mais je vais t'épargner tout cela hahaha ! Bref, ne t'en fais pas, tu peux le modifier dès que tu le souhaites (et les autres aussi bien entendu, tant que cela n'en devient pas source de conflit...) ! A plus ! janvier 21, 2014 à 14:51 (UTC) non laisse comme ça , hé bien , chopper, toi et moi, on est chauds pour ce chapitre mdrStern Ritter (discussion) janvier 22, 2014 à 13:03 (UTC) mdr, là maintenant ma dernière modif sera celle de doffy, ensuite je vais sur ma page utilisateur et je me tire, le chapitre de bleach , euh ouais ça va, on en apprend plus sur Yhwach !!! Vous ne pouvez pas nous vaincre !!Stern Ritter (discussion) janvier 22, 2014 à 13:08 (UTC) ---- Salut Manuel ! ça va bien et toi ? :) Peut tu mieux m'expliquer ce que tu veux dire car je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ^^' sinon je le ferrais avec plaisir :) juste explique moi ce que tu veux que je fasse ! :) ♠ DevilStriker L ♠ janvier 24, 2014 à 19:42 (UTC) ---- Je n'en ai aucune idée ^^ Loiciol, ça m'étonnerait, parce que j'ai du importer genre 50 images avec marquées genre 50px-nomdelimage; mais j'ai vite arrêté en prenant les images avec 'image en taille réelle'. Du coup, je sais pas, peut-être des fils de forum retirés... En fait j'men fiche un peu, c'pas grave ^^' janvier 25, 2014 à 00:33 (UTC) ---- Voila Manuel j'ai réjouté les cases en question ^^ dis-moi si tu as besoin d'autre chose je suis à l'écoute ! ♠ DevilStriker L ♠ janvier 25, 2014 à 13:07 (UTC) ---- i Salut Manu, d'abord merci pour tous ce que tu fais sur ce wiki. Et sinon, j'aimerais que tu me dise comment on régle la taille des images qu'on mais sur le wikia, parce que moi je n'ai pas trouvé. Je te le demande parce que tu est le plus actif sur le forum. Luffy300Luffy300 (discussion) janvier 25, 2014 à 17:07 (UTC) Harpie Il me semblait que Monet avait obtenu ses ailes et ses pattes d'oiseau suite à une opération de Law ? De plus, pendant le flashback de l'arrivée des enfants à Punk Hazard, on la voit avec ses deux bras et ses deux jambes d'humaine. Conclusion : les harpies ne sont pas une race puisque Monet, la seule "harpie" présumée, n'en est même pas une à la base ! Méli-sama (discussion) janvier 25, 2014 à 17:40 (UTC) Oui, mais ce n'est pas une race, ni même une tribu, tiens ! Méli-sama (discussion) janvier 25, 2014 à 17:48 (UTC) Spams Coucou ! ^^ Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton message d'accueil et te prie de m'excuser pour mes spams :x, merci j'essaierai d'éviter ça à tout prix à partir de maintenant ! :p Bonne soirée Edefia (discussion) janvier 28, 2014 à 16:50 (UTC) Edefia ---- ----